Quelques faits d'importance
by LuunaCrazy
Summary: Dean aime les dessins animé, Sam est moins sage qu'on ne le croit, Castiel n'est pas qu'un soldat, Bobby est une référence, Kevin est une pile électrique et Crowley se marre. Charlie, elle, écrit… Il faut que le monde sache ces faits invisibles plus important qu'on ne le croit.
1. Chapitre 1

Après 3 ans, j'ai finalement cédé à ma coloc et est débuté le visionnage de Supernatural… la question est : pourquoi diable ne l'ai-je pas fait _avant_ ?! Une histoire de papillonnage et de trop nombreuses saisons je crois...

Heureusement me voila revenue dans le droit chemin.

Bref j'avais envie d'écrire dessus mais pas forcément le temps –avec la rentrée- ni l'inspiration pour un OS ou une longue fic. Du coup j'ai décidé de faire ce que je voulais !

Voici donc des petits faits relatés sans ordre particulier. Parfois ils seront plus longs, parfois non, je pourrais même faire un OS ou deux. Disons que c'est une compilation d'écrit.

Inspiré notamment de White Damon (une de mes auteurs favorite) et de certains formats anglo-saxons.

Je n'avais aucune idée pour le titre ni pour le résumé, mais un jour peut être aurais-je l'illumination.

 **Blabla d'usage :** Rien ne m'appartiens, je ne gagne rien sinon votre amour, …

 **Genre :** jeféskejve.

 **Avertissement** : un jour peut être.

 **Time :** ça varie. –Mais je n'ai pas encore fini la saison 9, donc…-

 **Longueur :** c'est changeant.

 **Parution :** on verra.

 **Autre :** Bof.

* * *

 **Quelques faits d'importance.**

 **...**

.

1) Dean a beau paraître impressionnant et rude, il est doué avec les enfants.

Il est le premier à s'approcher d'eux, initiant le contact avant même que Sam n'y ait pensé. Pourtant lui-même ferait barrage de son corps pour défendre un enfant –pour défendre un innocent-, mais il semble ne pas avoir la rapidité de Dean pour analyser leur présence et agir en conséquence.

Et inévitablement, après quelques minutes, les enfants finissent par lui faire confiance.

Sam est toujours impressionné par ça. Encore plus quand il se rend compte que Dean en est totalement inconscient.

.

2) Ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre que c'est un de ces instincts développés depuis l'enfance. Après tout lui aussi a été à leur place sous le regard vert aussi calme, fort et profond qu'une forêt.

.

3) La première fois que Castiel s'assoupit il ne s'en aperçoit pas.

Plus tard il aurait même du mal à y croire.

Sa toute nouvelle condition d'humain le rend plein de confusion, il ne comprend pas toutes ces sensations qui l'agite. Il ne le reste que quelque jours et durant tout se temps si les infirmiers puis Bobby et les frères n'avaient pas été là, il n'aurait ni bu ni manger, ne comprenant pas les besoins de son corps. Repoussant ces limites sans même s'en rendre compte –car il n'en a jamais eu, de limite-.

Alors il est épuisé quand ils partent se battre, mais il ne le sait pas. Il baille, ces yeux le piquent et sa tête lui fait mal, comme tout son corps.

Etre humain fait mal, il déteste ça.

-Le vieux ferrailleur lui dit de dormir et cela le vexe. Il n'en a pas besoin ! Et puis… il ne sait même pas comment faire. On le pousse dans le vieux canapé, lui dit de fermer les yeux et de se détendre mais rien a faire. Il y a trop d'enjeux, trop à faire, pour perdre du temps.-

Pourtant assis sur la banquette arrière, entouré de l'odeur des frères, la chaleur du léger chauffage, et des voix des deux hommes, il s'assoupit.

.

4) Sans en avoir conscience il se sent bien -en _sécurité_ \- et son corps le sait.

.

5) Quand il se réveil, il est tellement groggy qu'il ne remarque pas ce qu'il c'est passé. Son cerveau est trop engourdi pour analyser. Il se laisse guidé par le bras de Sam contre son dos en se frottant les yeux, aveugle a son environnement, titubant en suivant la voix de Dean qui est douce douce _douce_ -Dean qui rit avec tendresse avec Sam-.

Il se laisse tomber sur la banquette du Diner où Samuel leur commande des petits déjeunés et sa tête ballotte près à retomber dans le doux brouillard. Incapable de s'en extirper comme un enfant qui n'a pas encore assez de volonté contre cette tendre adversaire. Une main l'en tire en ébouriffant ces cheveux.

Plus tard il ne gardera que de vague souvenir de cette première fois –chaleur, douceur, odeur de cuire, de pin et de café, miel sur sa langue, voix grave et taquine, joie, contentement, bonheur, bonheur, _bonheur_ -.

.

6) Il se dit qu'être un Humain n'est pas si douloureux que ça.

.

7) La première fois que Kevin passe la porte du bunker il est impressionné par la grandeur du lieu, étonné par tous ces vieux équipements, curieux de tous ces livres, amusé de cette ambiance des années cinquante. Et surtout il a cette chaleur qui grandi doucement dans sa poitrine, près à l'engloutir tout entier comme une couette moelleuse et chaude.

Ce n'est pas le plus beau des palaces, le plus contemporain ni le plus cosy.

C'est un bunker : un peu froid, rempli de connaissance pour tuer ou se protéger -pour combattre en tout cas-, vieillot et encore poussiéreux des années oubliés.

Mais c'est protégé et _précieux_ et les frères lui on donné la clé sans aucune hésitation. Il y a des traces d'eux éparpillées partout où il pose le regard : les armes sur l'étagère à sa droite prête a être empoigné en sortant, un sweat de Sam sur le dossier d'une des chaises de ce qui semble être le salon, une bière entamé de Dean traîne sur la table à ces côtés avec l'un de ces magazines. Quand il s'avance il voit un cendrier massif utilisé comme four-tout, des piles traînant sur une console pleine de boutons, des postites sur le mur et dans la cuisine, une pair de pantoufle jeté dans un coin, un sac béant à moitié tomber d'un fauteuil, une plante verte sur un rebord, un chargeur, des CD, une bouteille d'eau…

.

8) Ça ressemble beaucoup à une maison. -La première depuis des mois, des années, des siècles, toute une vie il a l'impression-.

.

9) Il en a les larmes aux yeux.

.

.

.

 **LC**


	2. Chapter 2

.

Voila de nouveau petits faits. Pour l'instant concentré sur nos héros, je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant que ce sois ceux qui m'inspirent le plus.

Néanmoins si vous avez vous même remarquez quelque chose, c'est avec plaisir que je le rajouterai à la liste.

Et je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé dans les épisodes pour l'instant. C'est assez frustrant quand je vois des images tourner sur Pinterest et que je ne sais pas de quoi sa parle.

Merci à **SassyCasy** pour son attention.

Ah et déso pour les fautes.

.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **Blabla d'usage :** Rien ne m'appartiens, je ne gagne rien sinon votre amour, …

 **Genre :** jeféskejve.

 **Avertissement :** un jour peut être.

 **Time :** ça varie. –Mais je n'ai pas encore fini la saison 9, donc…-

 **Longueur :** c'est changeant.

 **Parution :** on verra.

 **Autre :** Bof.

* * *

 **Quelques faits d'importance.**

 **…**

.

10) Dean cherche Sam du regard dès le réveil. C'est la première chose qu'il fait comme un réflexe qui va de pair avec celui de repérer son environnement immédiat, les potentiels danger, les issus et les armes. Connaitre le terrain et savoir où est Sammy. Ces deux urgences comme encré dans son âme.

Dean pourrait combattre avant même de comprendre qu'il est réveillé. -A vrai dire il a déjà combattu en étant endormi, mais c'est une autre histoire-

Évidement ces habitudes ne peuvent pas toujours être appliqué et parfois cela le déstabilise un peu avant que son cerveau encore groggy de sommeil face le point.

.

11) Quand ils s'installent au bunker les premiers réveils sont difficiles.

La pièce est toujours la même : pas de danger, les armes bien ranger à porté -sur son mur, sa table de chevet, sous son oreiller, derrière l'abat jour et sous le sommier-. Le silence si différent des bruits ambiant des motels et de la circulation des voitures qu'il a toujours connu. C'est à la fois reposant et totalement stressant.

Et surtout Sammy n'est pas là. Son regard le cherche, son bras se tend vers ce lit manquant mais il n'y a pas de seconde respiration. Pas de ce _quelque chose_ que son instinct lui signale quand il n'est pas seul et qui lui a temps de fois sauver la vie.

.

12- Il ne se détend qu'une fois entourée de l'odeur de café préparé par son cadet –qui lui tend une tasse quand il le remarque appuyer contre le chambranle-.

.

13- Pourtant des deux, c'est Sam qui vit le plus mal la situation. Surprenant quant on sait son désir d'un lieu a eux, d'un endroit sur et familier, d'une maison et ce depuis l'enfance.

.

Oui mais Sam à vécue trop de réveil seul pour que cela lui évoque une _bonne chose_.

Pas après ce mardi _interminable_ et les jours qui ont suivit, pas après l'enfer et le purgatoire.

Car alors cela ne signifie qu'une chose :

Si Dean n'est pas là, c'est qu'il est mort.

.

14- Castiel apprend beaucoup aux contacts des humains. Surtout il apprend leur mécanique –chose que malgré ces années d'observations il avait tendance à oublier, c'était si futile pour un ange-.

Ainsi il comprit vite qu'un manque de nourriture, en plus d'être potentiellement fatal, entraînait des plaintes vigoureuses. –Et qu'accessoirement dans cette catégorie, Dean était capable d'une capacité impressionnante de stockage comparé à ce que son corps bien entretenu laissait penser.-

Qu'ils leur fallaient leur fallait quatre heures tout les jours afin de se reposer et récupéré leur force.

Qu'ils avaient aussi besoin de temps pour faire leurs ablations, sans quoi leur humeur et leur santé baissaient considérablement.

Que leur résistance à la douleur étaient bien plus conséquente que leur sentiments si… _présent_ ne laissait suggérer –comment diab… Dieu pouvaient-ils vivrent avec cet ouragan en eux ? C'était si chaotique, si loin de la _paix_. A moins que ce ne soit que ses deux humains ?-

Que ces mêmes sentiments étaient très important et a la base de la plupart de leur actions et interactions.

Qu'ils étaient capable de la plus illogique des persuasions au point de se blâmer d'une chose qu'ils n'étaient pas responsable, ou au contraire convaincre quiconque dont ils demandaient l'aide –il se demandait encore si cela agissait sur tout les anges ou juste lui.-

.

15- Un jour il tomba sur un documentaire à la télévision expliquant l'importance du sommeil, son cycle et ces effets sur le corps. Ainsi que les durés recommandé par les chercheur après moult études. Et les humains étaient très forts à cela, décortiquer couche après couche l'œuvre de son père.

Depuis il oblige ses humains à dormir 8h dès qu'il le peut –dut-il les forcer-. Car définitivement quatre heure n'est pas suffisant Dean. Sam, Kevin, pourquoi ne l'appliquez vous pas alors que vous le savez déjà ? Non Dean, je ne te prends pas pour un idiot. Toi aussi tu étais au fait de cela ? Mais alors _pourquoi_ …

.

16- Les dits humains ont donc développés très vite un radard-à- l'emplumé-jouant-le-marchant-de-sable-avec-son-mojo-et-non-castiel-eloigne-tes-doigts !

Il était bien gentil mais se réveiller avec une bosse –parce qu'il oubliait de les rattraper- dans leur lit alors qu'ils étaient entrain de lire dans le salon, se préparer un café ou dieu savait quoi, il y avait de quoi virer psychotique.

.

Enfin ça s'étaient quand il ne les laissaient pas tout simplement baver sur le parquet.

.

17- Dean n'a _jamais_ dit je capitule. Même quand Crowley l'exigea tandis qu'ils parlementaient pour échanger les tablettes. Sa rage froide résonna tellement fort dans le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, que le roi de l'enfer sut que si il ne voulait pas perdre son deal il ne devait pas poussé sa chance. Le pacte fut conclu et jamais les paroles ne furent prononcées.

.

18- En faite elles ne furent même jamais pensées. Même au plus profond de la douleur, au désespoir le plus haut, au seuil de la folie, même quand lui-même pensait lâcher, _voulait_ lâcher. Même quand il cru le faire en enfer. En réalité son âme n'a jamais rendu les armes.

.

19- Sam est le seul à savoir que c'est faux. Il est la seule personne devant lequel son frère capitule -rarement certes-. Il le sait maintenant, après toutes ces années –après toutes ces démonstrations-, toutes ces épreuves. Après l'église et la chute des anges.

Il ne peut plus l'ignorer, en douter ou le nier.

.

20- Cela le terrifie autant que ça le rassure. Il ne veut pas faire de mal à son fragile grand frère. Si fort mais si tendre au fond.

.

.

.

 **LC**


	3. Chapter 3

J'avance tout doucement dans la saison 9 et je dois dire que ça me donne envie d'écrire… mais que des faits déprimants…

Au faite, je cherche des fics voyage dans le temps ou changement d'un moment clé qui transforme toute la suite des événements. Genre Dean et Sam se réveille avant toute l'apocalypse et connaisse donc le futur, ou un autre persos, ect… Si vous en connaissez, j'en ai pas trouvé encore et j'aime bien se genre. J'en lis souvent sur le fandom Harry Potter, mes deux préféré son « Pitié pas encore » et « elizabeth bishop », vraiment cool, allez jetez un œil si vous aimez HP.

Ce ceux, bonne lecture !

 **Blabla d'usage :** Rien ne m'appartiens, je ne gagne rien sinon votre amour, …

 **Genre :** jeféskejve.

 **Avertissement :** un jour peut être.

 **Time :** ça varie. –Mais je n'ai pas encore fini la saison 9, donc…-

 **Longueur :** c'est changeant.

 **Parution :** on verra.

 **Autre :** Bof.

 **Quelques faits d'importance.**

…

.

21- Kevin était petit.

Cela lui avait valut parfois des moqueries mais avec deux parents qui ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante-quinze ce n'était pas très surprenant –et non ces origines asiatique n'avait rien a voir, il y a avait _à peine_ 5cm d'écart en moyenne-.

Et quitte à être dans le cliché, il avait très vite appris à se défendre contre les brutes qui pensaient pouvoir en profiter. Sa mère elle-même était une pratiquante du wushu et en temps qu'élève assidu –et, _accessoirement_ , génie- il n'avait pas tardé à exceller aussi dans cette pratique. Cependant il avait abandonné la discipline suite à la mort de son père et perdu peut à peut sa technique. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il avait le temps de faire du sport avec ces études.

Le jeune prophète était donc petit et n'avait aucun problème avec cela.

Quand il rencontra les deux frères, ceux-ci ne mirent pas longtemps à l'appeler par tous les surnoms imaginables, dont une grande partie faisait référence à sa taille quand ce n'était tout simplement pas « hey Kid ! ».

Kevin ne le prit jamais mal.

Il s'en contenta même avec satisfaction, leur renvoyant leurs piques avec joie et sarcasme. Après tout, que les deux chasseurs constipés des sentiments le charrient s'était bien la preuve qu'ils l'avaient adopté. -Et puis c'est vrai qu'il l'était, petit, comparé à ces deux géants. Trois occasionnellement car Castiel en imposait aussi avec son mètre quatre-vingt.- C'était… rassurant quand ils se plaçaient devant lui face au danger ou l'encadraient de leur haute stature. C'était rassurant de pouvoir se cacher derrière leur dos. De savoir que dans toute cette merde, ils étaient là. Mur familier, barrière chaleureuse contre les cauchemars vivants.

.

22- Et alors qu'il se glissait derrière eux il se promit de protéger leurs arrières. Il n'était pas chasseur, n'avait jamais voulut être prophète et détestait ce putain de destin qui avait pourri sa vie, mais qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre _ça_ il le ferait.

Kevin reprit le wushu après une décennie de vie simple et sans danger.

.

23- Cinq mois plus tard, il déboîtait l'épaule de Sam alors qu'ils se chamaillaient pour la télécommande. (1)

.

24- Quand Crowley se retrouva attaché à Dean -après que les frères l'ai piégé- dépossédé de ces pouvoirs et que celui-ci lui ouvrit la lèvre d'un coup de poing magistral –alors que lui-même ne semblait n'avoir rien ressenti à sa propre attaque-, il comprit qu'il était vraiment heureux qu'ils soient humains.

Juste humain.

La vérité était qu'en temps qu'humain, les frères étaient presque des surhommes –dans leur réflexe, dans leur instinct, dans leur force d'esprit et dans leur combativité-. Entraîné à affronter des créatures qui se jouaient des limites des simples mortels.

Il pria un seigneur qu'il n'aimait pas pour que jamais, _jamais,_ ils n'acquièrent de pouvoir surnaturel. Rien qui ne sorte de leur condition. Ce serait _catastrophique_. Plus personne ne pourrait les arrêter –pas que quiconque est réussi définitivement jusqu'à maintenant.-

Et rien que l'idée était proprement _terrifiante_.

.

25- On peut mesurer l'état mental de Dean à son taux d'alcoolémie.

.

26- Ce qui est triste c'est que celui-ci ne tombe jamais à zéro. Pas depuis très longtemps. L'enfance, peut être était-ce 15 ou 16 ans. Dean est toujours brisé et quand les morceaux commence à se ressouder on le brise une nouvelle fois là où il n'y avait pas encore de fissures.

.

27- Il se demande si un jour il sera tellement fissuré que ça ne servirait plus à rien d'essayer de recoller, si il va tomber en poussière. En petit grain de sable.

Il ri amèrement à cette pensée. Même comme ça il générait. Le sable s'infiltre partout, gratte et pique, personne n'aime ça.

.

28- À chaque fois que Castiel les soigne, cela laisse les frères dans un état de détente et de bien être cotonneux. Comme si on avait pris soin d'eux durant toute une journée à base de massage et de sommeil, de chocolat chaud et de miel, de doux murmure et de soleil.

A nouveau plein de cette énergie combative et surtout : loin, _très loin_ , des hôpitaux.

Rien que pour ça les frères seraient près à édifier une statue à sa gloire.

Ou nommé une tarte en son nom.

.

29- La venue de Castiel est en faite une vraie bénédiction.

De toute les raisons à cela, connu ou non, il en est une très simple : avec toute les blessures que leur corps endure celui-ci est mis a rude épreuve, et si ce n'était les soins de l'ange, Dean comme Sam serait devenu impotent avant leur 40ème année.

Sans prendre en compte les risques de paralysie, aveuglement ou autre blessure grave, leur corps serait tellement usé qu'ils ne pourraient plus guérir. Sam se serait certainement retrouver dans un fauteuil roulant et Dean le dos en miette incapable de coordonné ces deux mains. Tous les coups porté à leur tête aurait laissé de grave séquelles neuropsychiatriques et sûrement serait-il mort d'épuisement, de diabète ou autre maladie chronique -et perdant leur gueule d'anges qui, il faut l'avouer, leur était bien pratique.-

Se gavant de médicament, repoussant toujours plus leur limites.

Heureusement Castiel est là. Et à chaque fois qu'il les soigne que se soit pour une blessure grave ou non, il le fait en profondeur jusque dans leur os. Effaçant les fêlures de leur squelettes fragilisés, dénouant leur muscle et leur nerf sur-sollicité, et boostant leur défense immunitaire déjà bien activité mais trop stimulé.

Et si quelques cicatrices extérieur persistes, c'est seulement qu'il se concentre sur le plus important, le bon fonctionnement de la délicate machinerie intérieur des humains. Replaçant os et nerf, défroissant les muscles et éliminant les impuretés. Sam et Dean ne se sont jamais sentis aussi en forme, aussi en maîtrise de leur corps. Ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient souvent chez l'osthéo, le dentiste ou n'importe qu'elle autre médecin qui est la pour ça.

.

30- Les autres anges sont, dans des proportions angelesque évidemment, stupéfaits de cela.

Pour eux il y a deux façons de guérir un humain. Généralement cela consiste à activer et accélérer le système immunitaire de l'humain visé en puissant l'énergie dans l'âme propre du porteur. Celle-ci est suffisamment puissante pour même faire revenir à la vie un vaisseaux endommagé. Mais il ne s'agit que d'une aide, laissant fêlures et fatigue décuplé.

La seconde option est d'utiliser leur propre grâce, maniant leur énergie céleste pour _effacer_ les blessures.

Castiel utilise _toujours_ la deuxième option.

.

31- Quand ils s'enlacent dans une étreinte aussi urgente que tendre. Sam niche toujours sa tête dans le cou de son frère comme un aveu de faiblesse et de confiance à la foi. Car son petit grand frère a toujours été celui qui lui apportait le plus de réconfort. Il se sent en sécurité dans ces bras peut importe qu'il soit désormais plus grand que lui. Il niche sa tête dans son cou, prend une grande inspiration et le mélange d'air et de l'odeur familière emplissant ces poumons le détend tout à fait.

.

23- Dean cale aussi sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Mais lui c'est parce qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix avec son géant de frangin.

.

.

.

.

.

(1) Au début c'était pour l'ordinateur. Mais le cliché de la télécommande était bien plus drôle et familial. Pour le coup se serait plus du caractère de Jared et Osric mais après tout c'est une fanfiction, un peu d'OOC n'a jamais tué personne. Et l'anecdote est vraie pour le coût.

.

LC


	4. Chapter 4

Je viens de finir la saison 10, malheureusement j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire ou tout simplement poser mes idées, mais qu'importe !

Ce chapitre est pour **Leia22** et **Callisto111** , vous avez clôturé une journée bien remplie avec les plus beaux compliments. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ainsi que tout les anonymes qui me lise.

Ce ceux, bonne lecture !

 **Blabla d'usage :** Rien ne m'appartiens, je ne gagne rien sinon votre amour et vos tendres mots, …

 **Genre :** jeféskejve.

 **Avertissement :** un jour peut être.

 **Time :** ça varie. –Mais je n'ai pas encore fini la saison 11, donc…-

 **Longueur :** c'est changeant.

 **Parution :** ça dépend…

 **Autre :** Bof.

 **Quelques faits d'importance.**

…

.

33- Quand Ils reçurent le message de Kevin, Dean entra dans cette rage froide que Sam lui connaissait quand on s'en prenait à lui enfants. Celle qui détruisait tout sur son passage avec méthode et efficacité, tellement terrifiante par sa puissance. Celle qui encore aujourd'hui alors qu'il était adulte et géant parmi les hommes ce déchaînait parfois avec l'intensité d'un ouragan quand il était en danger.

En voyant ça le doute n'était plus permis : Kevin était devenu ce petit frère qu'il fallait protéger. Ce gamin tiré dans leur monde à cause de la volonté d'un autre, et qui pourtant avait choisi de se battre. De ne pas rester à ne rien faire. Qui était passé de l'étudiant pommé au prophète connaissant pièges et créatures.

Qui serrait les dents et encaissait.

Et ça les tuaient parce qu'ils le voyaient bien se gamin hanté, terrifié par sa fin prochaine alors qu'il enregistrait se message. Alors qu'il programmait sa mort –qu'il réfléchissait à _ensuite_ -. Mais dont les dernières paroles ne furent que pénitence pour ne pas pouvoir les aider plus. Des excuses alors que son cœur criait de peur, de fatigue et de détresse, son visage trop marqué de ces quelques mois.

.

34- Les anges ne chantent plus.

Ils se sont tuent il y a bien longtemps, alors que le paradis ce scindait en deux sous le commandement de deux frères ennemis.

Ils ont cessé de chanter, pour ne devenir que des soldats et plus jamais ils n'ont quitter se rôle.

.

35- Castiel était un jeune ange, il se rappelle vaguement du chant qui le berçait et le rassurait, celui auquel ça voit se mêlait douce et pur. Cela ne lui manque pas vraiment, comme la plupart des anges il a oublié ce que s'était, quel importance cela pouvait avoir, ça signification même –pas n'importe quel chant, _Le Chant_ , celui qui signifiait paix, amour, sérénité. Incarnations de leurs grâces, de leurs êtres en une symbiose _divine_ -.

.

36- C'est souvent quand on se rend compte de l'absence que le manque vient ou quand cela revient que l'on s'aperçoit du manque que l'on ressentait. Pour Castiel cela lui prend des millions d'années.

L'ange se retrouve enchaîné par des démons lors d'une chasse. Des démons supérieurs en surnombres, armés de piège conçu dans une guerre biblique et qu'il n'a pas vu venir. Avant que les frères ne viennent à son secours, ils testent sur lui bien des produits obscures qui pour certain remonte à la nuit des temps. Cela le laisse faible et fiévreux, incapable de distinguer la réalité des mirages.

Sam et Dean, se retrouvent impuissants et doivent prendre leur mal en patience. Et Castiel grogne et gémi à côté d'eux. Sans en avoir conscience il appelle, il appelle à l'aide, il appelle ces frères et sœurs et son père absent. Il appelle le chant des anges. Mais plus aucune voix ne s'élève et il se sent si seul et perdu et il a _mal_.

Puis le chant revient, duo grave et incertain. Les paroles ne sont pas les même, il ne comprend même pas ce qu'elles veulent dire en faite.

Mais il n'est plus seul.

.

37- Il lui faudra deux frères humains pour que le chant reprenne, qu'il s'élève à nouveau et résonne dans sa grâce –un nouveau chant, différent, balbutiant mais si pur, si tendre, une mélodie qui veut dire famille-, et qu'il mêle ça voix aujourd'hui grave et profonde, abîmé, à la leur.

Juste deux petits humains.

.

38- Crowley comprit qu'il n'avait plus affaire à un adolescent perdu et malléable découvrant le supernaturel, mais a un adolescent génie, prophète du seigneur, connaissant le supernaturel et je-suis-un-putain-de-winsherter-d'adoption-connard, quand Kevin lui lança _Le_ regard en mangeant le poulet que ces démons lui avait acheter -à sa demande et en toute connaissance de cause, petit malin- tandis qu'il défonçait la porte de son faux repère, nullement défacé.

.

39- Parfois, vraiment _parfois_ , le roi de l'enfer avait envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin et de pleurer. Parce que zut quoi, pourquoi diable ces humains n'avait il plus peur de lui ? Il était le roi des enfers que diable !

.

40- Une fois John avait laissé les garçons chez Bobby avec consigne de les entraîner, surtout l'aîné, alors qu'il partait pour une dizaine de jours.

Bobby avait haussé un sourcil altier au dos du Winchester qui s'en allait comme il était venu, rapidement, pressé par une autre pistes fantôme, résumant parfaitement ces pensés « compte là-dessus mon gars ». Il était chasseur pas tyran ni idiot, merci bien.

A la place il amena l'aîné jouer au baseball, appris le grec à Sam avant de l'accompagner au musée heureux de rassasier sa curiosité, leur montra comment faire un cheese-cake -bien que la moitié de la préparation fini par repeindre la cuisine et l'autre atterri dans leur ventre avant même la cuisson-, leur appris a faire du vélo après avoir retapé deux vieux fossiles traînant dans son garage, les laissas jouer dans la casse entre les squelettes de voitures -fournissant drap, bâton et fil pour construire leur repère de pirates dans l'océan gigantesque qu'était le terrain de jeu de son domaine- et profita de sieste apaisé aux sons des rires de leur chamaillerie. -Pour l'occasion il avait prévenu tous les chasseurs de l'oublier et de se démerder avec Rufus si urgence. Le vieux avait ronchonné et le lui ferait sûrement payer mais il ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix.-

C'est l'un des plus beaux souvenirs qu'ils ont tout les trois. Celui qui ressemble le plus a ce qu'on appelle vacances.

Des vacances au goût de liberté et d'enfance retrouvé, au goût de famille.

.

41- Douze jours plus tard John les emmenait furieux du précieux temps d'entraînement perdus, jurant de ne plus les confier au vieux ferrailleur et les sourires heureux s'estompèrent comme la maison au loin sur la banquette arrière.

.

42- Les frères oubliés souvent que Castiel est un ange _guerrier._ Un soldat puissant. Pas juste leur ange, parce que passer les premiers mois ils ont rapidement perdu leur peur. On n'a pas peur d'un ami.

.

43- Le jeune vendeur qui-n'avait-plus-de-tarte et Kevin eux ne l'on pas oublié –même si le premier n'est pas au courant du côté divin ou guerrier, la voix même de l'homme en trench-coat est suffisamment terrifiante pour qu'il veuille juste se recroqueviller et disparaître-.

Quand Castiel ordonne à Kevin de traduire la tablette des anges celui-ci est terrifié par sa soudaine apparition et la puissance qu'il dégage, son regard orage juste a quelques centimètres. Il voudrait continuer à se rebeller, imposé son opinion, envoyé tout baladé –comme il voudrait le faire depuis des mois- crier combien s'était injuste et combien il était fatigué. Mais il sent la frustration et l'urgence de l'être millénaire qui le tiens. Il perçoit physiquement sa grâce tourbillonnante, sa sincérité dans ces menaces et les ombres imposantes dans son dos –et comme pour les tablettes ces yeux _voient_ -.

Seul le regard rassurant de Dean, certain qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal –et qu'il l'arrêtera s'il essayait- l'empêche de trembler sous sa poigne.

.

44- D'une certaine façon, si les frères ont confiance, alors Castiel à la sienne déjà acquise.

.

.

.

.

.

Bon si vous n'aviez pas remarqué j'aime beaucoup Kevin. J'adore aussi Bobby -et en faite un peu près tout les persos de supernatural, est-ce surprenant, vraiment, je vous le demande ?-.

LC


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis aller voir les animaux fantastique 2… je suis partager. Du coup j'ai fait la chose la plus censé au monde : aller lire des fanfictions. D'ailleurs je suis contente car **Ywena** à commencer la publication du 5eme tomes des aventures de son perso Elisabeth Bishop. Orgasme.

Et j'ai découvert « Le lien sans nom » de **Clairaice**. Double Orgasme. J'adore ce genre de relation, très proche –genre hyper- mais pas incestueuse entre nos frères préféré. Et j'admire ça façon d'écrire et de tout décortiquer.

Que de gaieté dans ma vie !

 **Leia22** : Heureuse que tu sois revenu ^^ J'adore aussi Crowley même si je n'écrit pas beaucoup sur lui. Quand j'écris sur lui j'image surtout ces réactions qui transpire d'ironie, un peu comme celle que j'ai mis aujourd'hui. Une façon de souligner la situation comme il le fait dans la série. Franchement n'est-il pas un des persos les plus honnête ? Ca pourrait être le psychologue des wincherter tellement ces remarques sarcastique souligne la vérité. Si tu aimes les passages hors du temps, il y en a quelques un qui arrive dans les prochains chapitres.

 **Ginette de Gallifrey** : Quand j'ai lu ton com j'ai eu une image mentale de la destiné (celle qu'on voit dans l'épisode avec le Titanic) s'amusant a découpé des articles avec un rire psychotique dans un coin sombre. J'ai ris comme une con. Et le pire c'est que je l'imagine bien faire ça après avoir viré folle à cause des winchesters. Bref merci pour ton petit mot.

Ce ceux, bonne lecture !

.

 **Blabla d'usage :** Rien ne m'appartiens, je ne gagne rien sinon votre amour et vos tendres mots, …

 **Genre :** jeféskejve.

 **Avertissement :** de la choupinitude noir aujourd'hui.

 **Time :** ça varie. –Mais je n'ai pas encore fini la saison 11, donc…-

 **Longueur :** c'est changeant.

 **Parution :** ça dépend…

 **Autre :** Bof.

 **Quelques faits d'importance.**

…

.

45- Dean a changé. Il a mûrit. Avant il aurait frappé puis aurait parlé, maintenant il retient le bras de l'ange qui s'emporte. Il ne sait pas encore si c'est une bonne chose ou pas.

.

46 - Ils ont tous changé, ils se demandent si c'est positif ou négatif. S'ils sont devenus meilleurs ou pire…

Avant ils auraient hésité à tuer les démons condamnant leur hôte.

Maintenant… maintenant ils n'y pensent même plus. Ils voudraient croire qu'ils ont d'autres choses qui leur encombre l'esprit et prend toute la place dans leur consciences –les apocalypses à répétition, combattre encore et encore _et encore_ -, qu'ils ne peuvent pas sauver tout le monde, qu'ils sont juste des hommes bordel !

.

47- La vérité c'est qu'ils s'en fichent, que tuer est plus simple d'exorciser. La vérité c'est qu'ils ont oublié que les visages sont ceux d'autres vies, que derrière il y a un innocent possédé.

La vérité c'est qu'ils sont devenus plus forts, plus vifs, plus mortels. Plus durs et froids, plus _efficaces_. Et que ça les sauves contre ce qu'ils doivent affronter, ça les sauves _tous_ , toute l'humanité. Mais la leur, d'humanité, vacille peut a peut.

Ils changent pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

.

48- Dean n'a jamais été _docile_. Soumis, obéissant oui mais pas docile. Il pouvait suivre des ordres, accepter l'autorité par devoir, envie ou principe mais c'était par choix, pas par nature – _jamais_ -.

Même avec son père il avait un zeste de retenu. Quand celui-ci lui serrait l'épaule ou le prenait par la nuque, il se figeait dans l'expectative, le corps quiconque le côtoie sait que c'est le cas dès lors qu'on entre dans son espace vital. Seul son frère, comme d'habitude, fait exception à cette règle. Pourtant Sam est conscient que Dean reste tendu dès lors qu'il n'est pas celui qui engage le contact.

.

49- Le seul qui le peut est Bobby. Ce n'est pas si surprenant que cela.

Dean se demande s'il est un mauvais fils pour se sentir mieux avec le vieux ferrailleur qu'avec son père.

.

50- Mais son père était plus un sergent-capitaine qu'un père.

Et il sait qu'il peut confier Sam à Bobby. Et ça plus que le reste change tout –parce que c'est Sam, son petit frère, son protégé, sa vie, son Sammy-. Car si John est avec certitude capable de le garder bien portant physiquement, il ne lui fait pas confiance pour le comprendre –ou essayer-, lui parler, le rassurer, l'encourager, l'engueuler, l'aimer.

Le protéger _entièrement_ , tout son être corps et âme, comme un parent le fait -comme Bobby le fait.- Et certainement parce que lui aussi, il se sent protégé –chéri-. Entièrement et sans concession.

John est leur père, mais cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus leur Papa.

Ce n'est pas un mauvais père. Ce n'est pas un bon non plus. Il n'est juste… pas père.

C'est un veuf éploré, un homme en quête de vengeance, un soldat déterminer, un chasseur exceptionnel, un père avorté. Il les aime évidemment, il aurait pu faire mieux s'en doute, mais il a choisi, et ce choix à conduit un autre homme à prendre ça place.

Il ne le regrette pas. Il a pu armer ces enfants, leur apprendre ce qu'il fallait pour survivre et être fort –c'était le plus important, et peut importe qu'il ait tort ou raison, _c'était le plus important_ -

.

51- John n'a jamais été le père de l'année. Il n'était pas là, les a élevé à la dur et ne leur a pas donné tout se qu'il pouvait ou avait. N'a pas fait passer leur bien être avant tout… Mais il les a protégé de son mieux et les a préparer pour leur donner une chance de survit. A privilégier la chance de pouvoir créer un avenir plutôt que de ne pas en avoir du tout. Veillant de loin.

Peut être est-ce là son geste d'amour paternel le plus grand : ne pas regretter cet place et laisser un autre les aimer comme ils le mérites et comme il ne peut le faire, sans aucune rancœur.

.

52- D'une certaine façon c'est Bobby qui a prit la place du parent aimant et moins dur, celui que le stéréotype associe à la femme.

Bobby à en faite pris la place de Mary. Il tuera quiconque lui dira cela.

.

53- Mais il est secrètement fier. Il est persuadé que Mary était une femme exceptionnelle. Et quel plus beau compliment que d'être comparé à une _mère_ –des femmes fortes, courageuse et magnifique-. (1)

.

54- Dean n'a jamais été docile. Puis au fur et a mesure, des épreuves, du temps, de l'apprivoisement, Dean se détend et se laisse faire.

Il accepte le menton de Castiel sur son épaule quand celui-ci encore endormi ou curieux oubli l'une des notions humaines fondamentales qu'il se tue a lui apprendre –« espace personnel Castiel »- et regarde ce qu'il fait par-dessus son épaule. -« salut buddy… »-

Il accepte Kevin qui se bouine contre lui sur le canapé, les jambes en tailleur un livre sur celles-ci et son dos reposant à moitié contre le dossier et a moitié contre son bras fort, tandis qu'il regarde la télé.

Il accepte les câlins de Charlie qui pose sa tête quelques instants contre ces omoplates avant de le relâcher en l'embrassant sur la joue pour se servir une tasse de café.

Il accepte le bras immense de Sam autour de ces épaules et sa protection silencieuse.

Il acquiert peu a peu la docilité des gens qui on confiance, qui s'appuie sur les autres autant qu'eux s'appuie sur vous, qui se laisse aller, qui lâche prise et se laisse guider.

Qui on une famille.

.

55- Dean devint docile –pour quelque secondes-, et cela ne le dérange plus.

Peu à peu le sentiment d'insécurité permanent qui ne le quitte plus depuis ces quatre ans s'efface.

Et c'est d'une ironie mordante alors que la situation semble s'embourber chaque année plus loin dans le cauchemar. Alors que chaque épreuve, chaque monstre qu'ils doivent chasser est plus fort que le précédent.

.

56- Crowley s'en fend la poire à chaque fois qu'il y pense.

C'est son petit truc pour regagner du peps quand il est fatigué.

.

57- L'insécurité n'a pas disparu, elle c'est juste transformé.

C'est presque avec naturel que les gestes viennent, tactile tendresse plus facile a exprimé ainsi que par la parole. Une façon de tenir quand le monde est trop dur à affronter. Une façon de s'aimer, aussi, quand celui-ci semble apaisé.

.

58- Quel étrange bande.

Quelle étrange famille.

Quelle étrange nouveauté dans l'infinité de son existence.

Décidément, la mort les apprécie.

.

.

.

.

.

Faits un peu différents aujourd'hui qui pourraient constitué un chapitre puisqu'ils forment tous une continuité. Je voulais écrire de la douceur alors que la série devient déprimante à souhait. Pas que c'était pâquerette, papillon et barbapapa avant mais là j'ai juste envie de secouer tout le monde, enroulé Sam et Dean dans une couette et aller baffer le reste de l'humanité/êtres.

(1) Pour moi Bobby est le genre d'homme pas macho ou sexiste pour un sou qui à le plus grand respect pour les femmes et ce qu'elles accomplissent au quotidien. J'espère avoir réussi à faire passer cela.

Sur ce je me vais faire ce que tout fan de supernatural aime : avoir mal en pleurant/rageant devant mon écran.

.

LC


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! Dernièrement j'ai eu plusieurs idées de fic à chapitre mais je n'ai pas le temps de me lancer dedans alors c'est très frustrant. Pour compenser je suis entrain d'écrire un OS. Il n'est pas immense mais c'est plus long que tout les chapitres que j'ai posté jusqu'à maintenant alors j'en suis plutôt fière. Comme je l'ai dit en intro, cette fic sert justement à balancer tous ce que je veux, il arrivera donc sûrement en fait 72 où peut être dans les 80. Après tout certain de mes faits peuvent être pris comme des univers alternatif.

.

 **Leia22 :** Et bien c'est un plaisir de te revoir à chaque chapitre ! Je suis d'accord pour Tina, mais bien que Norbert ne serve pas à grand-chose ici je ne peux m'empêcher de le regretter. Il était tellement bien parti dans le 1 et sa relation avec son frère peut devenir tellement cool (bon je pense que mon amour pour les bromances n'est absolument pas surprenante étant donné les deux héros dont il est questions sur ce fandom xD). Par contre je pense qu'une bonne parti du film ne sert a rien. Ou en tout cas est mal amené, trop rapidement peut être. Bref HP est toujours source de long débat. Du coup es-tu aller voir les écris de Ywena ? Pour Clairance je ne sais pas où cela va mener mais elle avait l'air de dire que ce n'était pas du Wincest malgré leur alchimie spectaculaire. Je te souhaite une joyeuse lecture et à bientôt )

.

Ce ceux, bonne lecture !

 **Blabla d'usage :** Rien ne m'appartiens, je ne gagne rien sinon votre amour et vos tendres mots, …

 **Genre :** jeféskejve.

 **Avertissement :** un jour peut être.

 **Time :** ça varie. –Mais je n'ai pas encore fini la saison 11, donc…-

 **Longueur :** c'est changeant.

 **Parution :** ça dépend…

 **Autre :** Bof.

 **Quelques faits d'importance.**

…

.

59- Contrairement aux idées reçues Lucifer est glacial et non pas brûlant.

Sam l'a appris douloureusement.

.

60- Depuis il ne peut plus empoigner une bière fraîche sans frissonner –un mélange de choc thermique naturel et d'une angoisse profonde-, il appréhende les douches froides des motels miteux –alors que bon sang, ce n'est qu'une douche, il a l'habitude de celle-ci depuis son enfance-, et pire que tout l'hiver qu'il aimait tellement –la neige, les fêtes, les batailles avec son frère- ne lui inspire qu'anxiété et frayeur.

Teintant d'une nappe sombre tous ces souvenirs si précieux –ceux qui lui reste, îlots survivant de deux siècle de torture et d'oublie-.

L'hiver n'avait pas toujours été facile, durant les jours où leur père les laissait seul il y avait l'inquiétude de tomber malade –que devraient-ils faire ? Auraient-ils assez d'argent pour aller voir le médecin ? Le pouvaient-ils seulement alors que cela attirerait les questions ?-, la peur des éléments qui se déchaînaient –les portes des motels cliquetait sous la force du vent lors des tempêtes de neige, semblant à tout moments pouvoir s'arracher de leur gong-, et toutes ces choses que les enfants ne devaient pas se préoccuper –avoir de la nourriture, des couvertures si les chauffages ne marchaient pas, des vêtements assez chaud, difficile alors qu'ils grandissaient sur les routes avec le stricte minimum, parfois même sans habits à leur taille leur croissance trop rapide-.

Mais s'était aussi la joie, pur et enfantine qui semblait ressortir avec la poudreuse blanche, même pour eux. C'était les heures passé dehors à courir, se poursuivre, construire bonhomme et igloo, glisser avec des sacs poubelles, luges de substitution. C'était le chocolat chaud et Dean qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux en les lui séchant, souriant tout deux le nez et les joues roses de vie. C'était les histoires chuchotées sous la couette dans l'ambiance tamisée des guirlandes clignotantes de l'extérieur. C'était les vacances chez Bobby, le sapin qui embaumait le salon en se mélangeant à l'odeur de la cuisine et des vieux livres. C'était le sourire paternel et l'inquiétude disparue dans le rire du vieux ferrailleur alors qu'ils le renversaient pour grimper sur lui dans des jeux innocents, baume si doux contre l'absence d'un père. Plus tard, c'était la chaleur des banquettes de cuirs, les piques gentilles lancées devant la télé, le café brûlant durant une enquête, leur odeur mélangés sur l'unique écharpe qu'ils s'échangeaient oubliant toujours dans acheter une de plus, les jeux encore innocent–bien que d'un autre niveau- et les sourires malicieux et les yeux qui pétilles et les mains froides et les câlins glacées.

Sam à l'impression qu'il ne pourra jamais plus se créer de tels souvenirs.

.

61- Plus que tout le reste c'est pour cela qu'il hait Lucifer.

.

62- Mais quand la panique manque de l'engloutir la main de son frère sur son épaule – _chaude_ , forte, réelle- calme son souffle.

Quand la détresse le fait trembler le regard vert – _chaud_ , franc, tendre- le fait redresser les épaules.

Et quand une crise menace, ces bras – _chaleureux_ , familier, solide- le protège comme ils l'ont toujours fait.

Dean est tout sauf froid. Et il lui rappel que lui non plus.

Alors Sam ce laisse à espérer qu'il aimera à nouveau l'hiver.

.

63- Dean a du s'adapter à cela, il la fait remarquablement vite et silencieusement, sans même que Sam ne lui dise –de toute façon il ne l'aurait pas fait- il a apprit à vivre avec cette nouvelle facette de son petit frère. Ajustant sa trajectoire autour de lui comme d'un satellite une planète. Comme il l'a toujours fait.

Il y a eu quelque raté, comme quand pour ce venger d'une remarque idiote il utilisa toute l'eau chaude. Ce n'était pas la première fois, c'était même une revanche mesquine assez habituelle dans sa panoplie. Ce qui ne l'était pas en revanche c'est le bruit sourd que fit Sam en tombant et de le retrouver recroquevillé sur le sol, le regard terrifier ne fixant rien, perdu bien loin de lui et d'aujourd'hui. On avait beau dire, Dean était bien plus vif qu'il ne le laissait paraître et il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour additionner deux et deux. Il jura, se morigéna et entoura son cadet dans une serviette épaisse.

Le soir même il acheta des couvertures de survie, une écharpe en laine –qui fut utilisé quelques jours plus tard comme bandage de fortune et qu'aucun des deux ne chercha à remplacer- et un paquet de petite bouillotte de secours.

.

64- Sam aussi a du s'adapter au retour de Dean des enfers, puis du purgatoire.

Depuis il se place automatiquement entre toute formes de canidé et son frère. Dénoue ces muscles totalement crispé, au bord de la rupture à force d'être sur le qui vive –plus qu'avant, et c'est quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas possible- dès lors qu'ils sont a l'abri de leur chambre de motel ou du bunker, ces deux grandes mains sur les épaules tachetés. Préviens tout mouvement brusque pouvant être perçu comme une menace quand ils interagissent avec les autres.

Fait ce qu'il peut pour effacer l'odeur de feu, de sang et de corps. -Son frère a peut être dépassé cela avant même qu'il ne sache tenir une arme, mais il sait que cela lui reste désagréable.-

.

65- Castiel vit ces premières fêtes dans la maison du vieux chasseur. Les frères cachent difficilement leur hystérie -si noël ne veut rien dire pour eux, ici dans cette maison avec Bobby _c'est différent,_ ça à toujours été synonyme d'autre chose quand il les accueillait- et ils laissent finalement le régressement à l'état mental de cinq ans qui les à atteints depuis les premières neiges se manifester alors qu'ils se poursuivent entre les voitures couvertes de neige. L'ange les observe en plissant les yeux dans cette moue qui lui appartient –un mélange d'interrogation, d'incrédulité et d'une totale incompréhension-. Bobby le rejoins en grondant un rire sur le perron et un « ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal, ces deux idiots deviennent intenable quand il neige, des vrais gamins» affectueux. Le temps –ou peut être est-ce l'ambiance- semble aussi toucher le vieil homme car il se fait bavard tandis que leurs yeux ne lâche pas les frères qui disparaisse et réapparaissent entre les carcasses. Tranquillement au rythme des gorgées de sa bière il lui confit le temps où ils se cachaient dans des lieux improbables, se faufilant partout avec leur petit corps, les premiers lait de poule corsé qu'il c'est permis de leur faire goûter, la fois où ils étaient rester au lit ou emmitouflé sur le canapé devant des films mièvres en se plaignant et s'envoyant des piques, gâcher par l'effet comique de leur voie naziarde, un tas de mouchoir entre eux deux. Castiel écoute, attentif, et même si son visage impassible reste perpétuellement bloqué, il voit son regard bleu se réchauffer, perdant sa froideur acéré, ne laissant que la curiosité émerveillé et la douceur de sa grâce aussi lumineuse que la poudreuse qui les entoures. Alors il lui sourit à ce gamin céleste et fait un pas de côté tandis qu'une boule froide vient s'écraser dans le coup du brun, Dean fier de s'être faufilé silencieusement derrière lui, un sourire de canaille aux lèvres. Castiel ne sait pas quoi faire. Le froid ne l'atteint pas vraiment même s'il peut le sentir. Pourtant quand l'aîné des frères le provoque cela lui vint naturellement : il plonge ça main dans la poudreuse et en bon guerrier atteint parfaitement et précisément sa cible.

Il n'y a plus aucune valeur de foi dans ces célébrations –si il n'y en a jamais eu pour eux trois-, Castiel ne mange pas, ne boit pas, il ne comprend rien aux règles du poker –et pourquoi doit-il mentir ? C'est le jeu Cas !-, pose plein de question sur ce père noël qui semble vouloir jouer les cupidons –Tu vois Samantha on aurait du regarder un bon vieux Alien. Vraiment Dean ? Tu veux avoir à expliquer pourquoi une femme se bat contre un monstre qui sort des ventres des gens après les avoir fécondé avec une araignée extraterrestre, enfermé dans un vaisseau fictif dans l'espace, tout ça pour le divertissement car les humains aime se faire peur contre toute logique, à un ange ?- et il y a toujours une apocalypse a arrêté dehors.

Il passe l'un des meilleurs moment de sa vie –l'un des premiers de cette liste auquel d'autre s'ajouteront encore et encore aux côtés de cette humanité qu'il a choisi-.

.

666- Il ne le sait pas.

Plus tard, quand il comprendra que ce qu'il commence à ressentir à cette époque sont des sentiments, il réalisera. Plus tard.

.

67- Plus tard, dans le silence du bunker, il prie son père de ramener le vieil homme au regard tendre comme il la ramené lui. Il voudrait tellement pouvoir goûter à ce lait de poule dont le nom l'intrigue toujours et partager leurs rires tout comme il sait a présent apprécier leur présence. Il souhaiterait tellement l'entendre a nouveau raconter ces histoires, enguirlander les deux frères avant de leur donner d'autorité une cuisse de dinde –comme s'ils allaient protester- et les rétamer au poker. Lui, il ne sait pas faire ça. Il ne sait pas comment briser le vide et le froid qui c'est installé entre les murs de pierre, il ne sait pas comment leur redonner l'énergie enfantille, il ne sait pas guérir ces blessures là.

Ils ont tellement besoin de lui.

.

68- Le bunker n'est pas devenu leur maison immédiatement. Évidement ils ont été agréablement surpris et heureux quand ils l'ont découvert, cependant il a fallut un temps d'adaptation. Il a fallut qu'il s'approprie les lieux et le laisse s'approprier d'eux aussi. Il a fallut faire la paix avec soit même et les souvenir et accepter d'avoir une maison –une autre-. Dean plus simple et pragmatique a été le premier, Sam toujours a réfléchir mis plus de temps. Mais il manque toujours quelque chose. C'est un lieu sécurisé, adapté à leur besoin, pouvant apporter toute l'aide nécessaire mais il y a comme un vide. Parce quand ils pensent maison, c'est celle toute de bois et de fer, de protection et de poussière, de souvenirs et du vieil homme bougon qui y vit qu'ils leur vient à l'esprit.

Parce que si on leur laissait le choix –celui dicter par leur _envie_ et non ce qui est le _mieux_ \- peut importe les promesses de sécurité ou de savoir, c'est elle qu'ils choisiraient.

.

69- La première fois que Kevin rencontre Castiel celui-ci l'appelle « petite patate chaude » et lui _boop_ le nez. Il ne lui dira jamais mais dans cet instant ou son monde s'écroule, où il découvre que les cauchemars son réel et qu'il doit accepter un rôle qu'il n'a jamais demandé, cela le détend et lui fait reprendre pied.

Il lui en est incroyablement reconnaissant.

.

70- Cet ange fou lui manque parfois. Castiel semblait bien plus heureux et plus libre dans sa douce folie. Il se demande si penser cela fait de lui un monstre.

.

71- Sam et Dean se le demande aussi.

.

.

.

.

.

J'adore les différents personnages ou facette de personnages que Misha a incarné tout au long de la série. Mais Castiel fou reste un de mes préférés.

La question est : a-t-il vraiment guéri ? Ou est-il devenu encore plus fou avec le traitement de Naomi ? …A moins qu'il ne l'était déjà avant.

.

LC


End file.
